Parkinson's Disease
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, catches Parkinson's disease. He then turns to his unexpected best friend Ginny Weasley for help. Join the Ferret and the Weaslette to find the perfect cure for his sake. It's Blue, read and review!
1. Knowing The Problem

Heyooo! Happy New Year, you wonderful reader! :P Blue here :) Here's my very, very first multi-chaptered story. Haha, I got the idea from our Biology lecture :) I've been dying to post this, but my internet's gone bad and rebelled :( So, updates will be slow (though I already finished three chapters of this :D) Please, read and review! Your love and kind/helpful words will be my lucky charms for my Intram's championship match and to cure my body pains, mostly my back :)) I apologize in advance for my mistakes and wrong grammar :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter name, event or item mentioned in the story.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could not believe it as he explained to his best friend Ginny Weasley about his current condition.

He had Parkinson's disease.

The duo, their clichéd nickname Fire and Ice that was bestowed by their fellow Hogwarts students, was seated in the Room of Requirement at one Saturday morning. They had started their camaraderie when Ginny casted her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex on Draco earlier this year. Impressed by her skill, he had given her respect by acting more civil around her and her alone. At first, the Gryffindor wasn't sure if his intentions were pure, but after a few weeks she really did believe him. They have been best friends ever since. Of course, their respectful Houses did not accept this, but eventually let the two hang out with each other without the looks of betrayal and disgust around them.

The room was designed to be like the Gryffindor Common Room, but Draco couldn't care less because of his predicament. The students were seated in the middle of the room, on the rug-covered floor.

"You do realize that Parkinson's disease is a muggle thing, right?" She said worriedly.

"Really? How do you know?" He asked with a shocked expression. If he was with anyone but the fiery redhead, they would've laughed at his face.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a Healer someday. Both my dad and Hermione told me that I should also be familiar with both magical and muggle diseases, for extreme cases. Although, I could not remember what this sickness can be capable to one's health."

"I didn't know muggles can experience this…" He said in a scared whisper.

"It started in the muggle world, you prat." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care where it started. I just want it out of my life!"

"Malfoy, this disease is kinda… well, long-lasting, from what I've remembered."

"Bloody hell, no way did you just say that." He said in his normal dead serious tone.

"Hey, who's the dreamer-to-be-a-Healer here?" She said indignantly.

"Fine, fine. I gotta go. Slytherin has the Quidditch field this morning. We got to beat those Ravenclaws next week." Without saying goodbye, he stood up and left the youngest Weasley alone.

"Yeah, good luck." She whispered in disappointment.

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning, in which Ginny took in delight. She raked her hand through her long red mane before sitting up from her comfy bed. She quickly got out and headed towards the showers when she saw her fellow fourth Gryffindor Kelsey Anderson stepped out of the aforementioned room. She had big, brown eyes and long, black raven-color like hair that reaches just below her shoulders. She had a thin body, but not stick-thin. Although she wears glasses, it was designed to be sleek and black and red to make sure that she will not look like a nerd. She is very much like Ginny, only more sarcastic and older by six months.

After a few minutes, she hastily changed into her school robes before casting a drying spell on her hair. She brushed her hair for a while before leaving with Kelsey.

"Where were you last Saturday?" Kelsey asked as they descended down the stairs.

"I told you, I was working with my Charms homework in the library the whole day."

"Really now? Because I was in the library for my Potions homework because I had to find this certain book about what happens when a person unknowingly drinks a Polyjuice Potion gone wrong. And I had to search each book shelf for it. And, apparently, I didn't see you." The raven-haired girl said with a knowing look.

Ginny sighed before they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "Fine, I was with Malfoy." She gazed at him by the Slytherin table talking to his housemates. She discreetly observed the way he flicked his hair from his eyes when he laughed at something his friend said.

"Oh, him." She said with a playful scowl.

She looked at her friend, amused. "Is someone jealous because I've been spending more time with a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor?"

Kelsey stuck out her tongue before answering, "Please, like I would envy that white little ferret."

The Weasley girl laughed as both girls sat with the Trio. Ron was already stuffing down his scrambled eggs, Hermione is predictably reading her Ancient Ruins book since it was her first class while Harry just smiled at the both of them before eating once more.

"Good morning, guys." Ginny beamed at them.

"Morning Ginny, morning Kels—Ron, honestly, chew your food properly!" The brightest witch of her age exclaimed as she proceeded to hit his back as he coughed.

"Oi! Watch it, Hermione! That last one bloody hurt!"

"This wouldn't have happen if you didn't scarf your breakfast down your throat." She ended the discussion by returning to her book.

"One way or another, I will get them together. They don't call me the matchmaker for nothing." Kelsey whispered in Ginny's ear, making the redheaded girl giggle.

"Please, Kels. You're not that good."

"Oh really? Hey, Harry." She turned her attention to the fifth year.

The green-eyed wizard looked up to meet her gaze. "Uh, yes?"

"How's Neville nowadays?"

"Um, he's okay. Why?"

"Nothing, nothing. What about Luna?"

"She's fine. Kelsey, what's with the questions?"

"Oh, you know, I'm just curious. You know me." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Have you seen them around lately?"

"Of course?" Harry scratched his neck in confusion.

"Alone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, er... Now that you mention it, I've always seen them together now."

"Welp, there you go!" She turned towards her fellow fourth year who was cackling throughout the entire conversation.

"Alright, you got Neville and Luna together. All I can tell you now is good luck." Ginny stated as she finished her toast.

"Oh hey, Gin. We better get going, we got Transfiguration first." Kelsey said as she got up from her seat as well as Ginny. With a quick farewell, both students exited the Great Hall.

They passed by some of their fellow fourth years in the crowded hallways. As they turned a corner, they met two fifth year Slytherins coming towards them. One had platinum blonde hair while the other had dark brown hair.

"Finally, just the two girls we've been looking for." Draco said with a smirk.

"What, pray tell, do you want from us, Malfoy?" Ginny responded.

"Actually, I'm not the one who needs the presence of you girls. He is." The Slytherin said as he indicated his fellow housemate.

"Kelsey Anderson," Blaise Zabini said. "Will you go to the next Hogsmeade visit with me?"

The youngest Weasley stifled a laugh but was stunned at her best female friend's answer.

"I'd love to, Zabini." She answered with a charming smile.

Blaise smirked before turning to the icy blonde wizard. "See, told you she wouldn't say no."

"Sod off." He muttered at his mate.

"Mind if I escort you to your next class?"

"Sure." She looked at her friend in amusement before being led by the Slytherin.

"That was odd." Ginny concluded.

"Yes, yes it was. But because of that, I owe him two Galleons."

"What for?"

"We made a bet. See, I annoyed him to death about him and your dear friend just for the fun of it. Unfortunately, he took it a little bit too seriously. So being the Slytherin he is, he told me that he can make the girl go on a date with him."

"Malfoy, how could you! She's one of my best mates and you just put her in the middle of a ridiculous bet?" She exclaimed at her best friend's actions.

"I know what I'm doing. I know Blaise just as much as I know you. Kelsey is probably the only girl that he actually sees as a normal person, not some toy. He wouldn't be all cocky and arrogant about it if he didn't care about her. If it was any other girl, he would be indifferent and wouldn't even care about it."

"Malfoy, that's—that's brilliant."

"You expected less of me?" He said with his trademark smirk.

"Kinda. I mean, Kelsey isn't really the one who goes into relationships. She's the type of girl who makes relationships happen."

"Come off it! Not one girl can resist Blaise's charisma. And you have to admit, she's been eyeing him ever since we," He pointed between her and himself, "became really close."

"How did you see that and not me?"

"Because me, unlike you, I'm cunning and clever."

"And me, unlike you, I know how to be a normal human being."

"You're saying I'm not normal?"

"Well…" She trailed off before giggling. "Speaking of normal, how are you feeling with your Parkinson's disease?"

"Terrible. Are you sure this isn't lethal to me?"

"I'm positive. Listen, I'll check you again during free period before lunch in the Room of Requirement, okay?"

"Yes, mother." He teased, earning him a punch from the redhead.

"Alright, I got Transfiguration in ten minutes. See you later!" She said before running through the halls.

The Slytherin shook his head and chuckled at the girl's zaniness before heading his way to Potions.

* * *

Once Ginny entered the room, she was startled to see that the place was shaped to look like what seems to be the Slytherin Common Room. It was structured as the same with her own Common Room, but it had more of a cool and eerie effect rather than the warm and relaxing feeling that she was used to.

"Took you long enough to get here, Weasley. And why do you have smudges of dirt on your face?" Draco questioned from his position the floor.

"What?" She touched her cheek, only to feel something hard and rough. "Oh, bugger. I just got back from Herbology, you see." She started to wipe her face with the back of her hand but stopped when she saw a white handkerchief in front of her.

"At least clean yourself off with class, Weaslette." He smirked but in an almost gentlemanly way.

She shakily took the handkerchief from him and carelessly wiped it all around her face, making the dirt spread even more. Hearing a chuckle, she stared at the boy in front of her.

"Why are you laughing?" The fiery witch asked haughtily.

"Because you're making it worse." He took the handkerchief from her delicate hands. "Here, let me." He held it where his index finger was slightly sticking out but still covered. He then gently wiped off the smudges of her face. All she could was gaze at the sharp features of his handsome face.

"One last spot." His hand slowly made its way onto her nose, her eyes following his every move. He quickly cleaned the dirt before folding the handkerchief and keeping it in his pocket.

"Th-thank you." Ginny said in a slight daze.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." He replied with a crooked grin.

She shook her head before smacking him by the arm and sat down by a table with him followed suit.

"Who are you to hit a diseased boy?" He said with mock hurt as he rubbed his arm.

"Stop being such a whiney baby, Malfoy. You got me to help you, already."

"Hmm… Maybe asking that smart Hufflepuff in my year wouldn't be too bad now."

She huffed as she tried to get up and leave but Draco pulled her back down. "I'm kidding, Weasley."

"You're just lucky that I have nothing better to do than to spend my time with my favorite ferret." She said sarcastically while she crouched down to get a book from her bag. When she leaned back up, she gasped to see that she was practically nose to nose with her best friend.

"Aww, and I love to spend my free period with my endearing Weaslette."

"Shove it, Malfoy." She glared but felt a creeping sensation by her cheeks. She put down the book on the table and started to flip through the pages.

"What do you got there?"

"A muggle book from the Library. Hermione recommended it for me to know about Parkinson's disease."

"Biology, eh? What kind of idiotic title is that?"

"It's a subject taught in the muggle word in second year. It is rather similar to Herbology here in our world."

"Pathetic." He uttered under his breath.

"Here we go, Parkinson's disease…" She read the needed information before looking up to Draco, eyeing him curiously. "That's peculiar."

"What's peculiar?"

"You don't have the symptoms. It says here that you're supposed to be shaking uncontrollably. Are you sure you have it?"

"I'm bloody sure I do! I know what my body goes through. Maybe you just got the wrong book."

"Tell me, when did you realize that you had it?"

He thought for a while before answering. "Last week."

"And what made you think you have it?"

"I don't think, I know!"

"Malfoy…" She said in a dangerous tone.

"Well, I start to feel rather worried sometimes. I even tremble a bit. I also seem to be quite jumpy and tend to be scared than usual."

"And exactly, when do you act this way?"

"Probably when I'm in the Slytherin Common Room or by the Slytherin table."

"Maybe that's your problem. Maybe you've been spending too much time with them."

"Then how come this is only happening to me now when I've spent five years of my life with the lot of them?" He asked incredulously.

"Alright, alright. Here's what I'm going to do. I'll keep an eye out on you whenever you're with your Slytherin gang at lunch. Then by the end of the day, we'll meet back up here and I'll tell you what I've observed. Is that clear?"

"Is that the reason why you've been watching me whenever we're in the same area today, just to observe me for the sake of my health?" Draco raised a suggestive eyebrow. He must've caught her staring at him at breakfast.

She shook her head at him, flustered. "N-No! I'm just worried about you and I want to help, you egotistical imbecile!"

"Whatever makes you happy, Weasley, I'll be glad of service." With a wink, he left the room.

"Self-centered git, he is." Ginny said to herself with less conviction than she expected before packing up to leave as well.


	2. Discussions

Hiya! Here's chapter two :) I just got back from my school, so I'm really tired right now. We just had our interaction with a boys' school, it was fine. Yes, just fine (for me) xD The best part of my day was probably when I was going home in the bus. I just learned something new and a bit funny ;) Enough of my life story. Please, review! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter name, event or item mentioned in the story. I do own the mentioned OCs :P

* * *

Ginny made her way down the stairs and into the Great Hall. She almost knocked over two Ravenclaw second years, clearly looking distracted, before making her way to her respectful table. Five minutes later, she felt someone seat beside her. The person sighed happily before tapping the redhead's shoulder.

"Ginny, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy, Kels."

"What's peachy? You are starting to look like a peach? You are slowly turning into a peach-colored fruit?" Kelsey asked innocently.

The youngest Weasley had to stop herself from laughing out loud, remembering that her is a pureblood without knowledge of the muggle world in her life, unlike herself. "It means that I'm fine."

"Oh, good to know!" She said chirpily.

"Someone's in a good mood after a grueling Herbology." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't anyone be?"

"Probably because most people don't spend their time with our budding boyfriend during free period." She said with a smirk.

"I don't know, you tell me." The raven-haired girl shot back.

"Kelsey!"

"What?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." She said in a relaxed, sneaky voice. "But to answer you properly, I did not spend time with my nonexistent budding boyfriend. But, I did hang out with Zabini by the Lake."

"What's the difference?" Ginny teased.

"Gin, why is your speech pattern rather similar to Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes widen at the accusation.

"You seem to find a loop in my words just so that you can tease me. I think you spend too much time with him."

"Insert the jealousy and envy here."

"See! You just did it again!"

"I thought we were talking about you and your 'friendly' rendezvous with a certain Slytherin?"

Kelsey blushed fiercely. "'Certain Slytherin' has a name, you know."

"Of course he does." She scrunched up her face before giggling. "Does your sixth year brother know about this?"

"What Darren doesn't know won't hurt him, me or Zabini." She said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"If that keeps you attentive in class…"

"Anyways, we just talked about stuff and the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. And I noticed by the way he talked to me about it, I guess I'm not the only one excited for it!"

"I never would've guessed that Zabini would actually sound excited." She glanced at the Slytherin table to find Draco to observe his actions for his sickness. Only.

"Not really excited, per say. I mean, all throughout the conversation he had a cool, smooth voice but he was talking like he was giving me hints about what he wants to do with me and why are you staring at their table?"

Ginny shook her head before nervously looking back at her friend. "I-I'm not staring! I was ju-just… observing." She answered lamely.

"Uh-huh. Sure, you are."

"I made a compromise with Malfoy, okay? I said that I would watch him because of his illness."

"Oh, his Parkinson's disease?"

"I don't remember me mentioning you about that." She wondered but still kept her eyes at the Slytherin Prince.

"Oh, you didn't. Blaise did."

"So it's Blaise now?" She smiled mischievously.

"Nothing wrong being on a first name basis without him knowing, right?" She asked, flustered.

"Huh. Seems like everything's normal with him." Ginny ignored her friend's rhetorical question. She was about to give up when they heard a banshee shriek from the entrance.

"Drakie!" The youngest Weasley might have exaggerated her statement when the two Gryffindors saw Pansy Parkinson run towards the Slytherin table, particularly right into Draco's lap. She continuously giggled as she started to play with her hair.

"She's laughing like a madman!" Kelsey exclaimed while covering her ears.

"And Malfoy thinks so, too." She said when the fifth year Slytherin had a shocked and worried expression on his face.

Pansy slipped from his lap and sat right next to him, still having that physical skin contact with him. She wrapped her arms around his and hugged it tight. Draco, still freaked out by the situation, tried to continue eating with one trembling hand.

"Worried expression, trembling hand… No way." She bellowed mostly to herself and her friend.

"What is it, Gin?"

"Shh! Wait! I just need to see something."

Both students watched intently at the scene before them. Ginny's best male friend started to leave the table, miraculously shaking off Pansy's death grip from his arm. He made his way to the door when the pug-faced girl sprinted towards him before hugging his torso from the back, making him jump at least a few inches from the floor. He was then led by Pansy out the door while the students looked at them weirdly.

"Merlin, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"That's why Malfoy has Parkinson's disease!"

"Please, Gin. When I found out about that, I immediately thought of Pansy. Blaise also thought of her right away when Malfoy explained his actions to him as well, but didn't really comment about it. What did you think of, anyways?"

"I don't see why that matters." She said too quickly.

"Ginny?" She asked with a bemused voice.

"I thought it was the life-changing one." She answered in a defeated manner.

"If you're gonna say that this 'life-changing one' is a muggle thing, I don't want to hear about it."

"Good, you saved me the lecture." Drinking the last of her pumpkin juice, she grabbed her bag and stood up. "Come on, we got History of Magic."

"Oh, right." Kelsey put the remaining chicken in her mouth before getting up and grasped her bag before leaving with her friend.

* * *

The youngest Weasley and Anderson were sluggishly writing down notes during their History of Magic lesson while Professor Binns was quietly minding his own business at his desk. The redhead leaned back to let out a small yawn before continuing.

"Psst."

"What?" Ginny mouthed to her seatmate.

"How are you going to help Malfoy with Pansy?" She whispered, careful not to be caught by their professor.

"I'm not so sure yet, why are you asking?"

"I dunno, I'm just curious on how are you going to spend your quality time with him."

"Quality time? What are you talking about?"

"He's not going to be that thick for long, you know."

"I think I am missing your point, Ms. Anderson."

"So am I, five points from Gryffindor for incessant noise." Professor Binns said without looking up from his papers.

"I'd like to do something to you to make you do some incessant noise, too." Kelsey muttered darkly.

"You know that I understood you in a different way, right?"

"Yes, yes I know." She smiled wryly. "So, what are you thinking of?"

"How this quill of mine can stand these awfully long sentences."

"I meant about Malfoy."

"Look, this whole 'getting rid of a crazed stalker' isn't really my forte."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"We're talking about Draco Malfoy, your best male friend."

"Again, missing the point."

"He turned to you for help, the least you can do is throw him a bone or something."

"Sure, no problem."

"Insert sarcasm here."

"Yeah, yeah." Ginny rolled her eyes. Her friend was about to retort but was cut short when the bell rang. Both of them stuffed their parchments and quills in their bag before scurrying out of the room.

* * *

Once in the hallways, they slowed their pace as they headed to the dungeons for Potions. They met Harry, Ron and Hermione along the way for they were going to Divination. Once they reached the classroom and were about to enter, they were advised to take a few steps back when a bunch of fifth years came out, both Hufflepuff and Slytherin students.

"Is it fate?" Kelsey asked dramatically and covered her mouth as she gasped.

"It's coincidence." Ginny said in her deadpanned voice while she leaned on the hard, cool wall.

"Ah, but wise words of my brother say that coincidence does not exist." She said leaning next to her best friend.

"And yet you believed him? This is a first."

"He got it in his Muggle Studies. So, yeah, it's bound to be true."

"What's bound to be true?" A boy's voice said, causing both of them to jump. They looked to their left to see Draco leaning his shoulder against the wall while Blaise had his arms crossed over his chest, both guys have smirks on their faces.

"That those silly smirks you show are permanently stuck to your faces." The Anderson girl said.

"Really now?" Blaise said, this time his smirk turned into a small and rare grin.

"Is that a smile growing?" The redhead exclaimed.

"It hardly ever appears on my face. So, savor the moment 'cause this is for you, ladies."

"Kelsey." Draco coughed up followed by an even longer cough, earning him a glare from his Slytherin mate.

"Real subtle, Malfoy." The redhead added her two Knuts in.

"He can't do anything without my help."

"Watch me." With that, the dark brown-eyed boy walked towards Kelsey, who was now standing up straight. He quickly grabbed her hand before kissing it gently. With one last intense stare into her eyes, Blaise left the three of them.

The aforesaid girl turned red as her friends head before walking inside with a radiating smile on her face, completely ignoring the other two people.

"That is the second time they walked out on us." The girl of the pair said.

"Are you that invisible and boring?"

"What do you mean me? They deserted you, too, you know!"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't if you weren't here."

"And people wonder why we're even friends." She rolled her eyes as she stood up straight.

"Quite. Now, did you see anything last lunch?"

"Yes, and it was very entertaining." She smirked at him.

"Wipe my smirk of your face! It may be funny but it was dreadful."

"Really? I didn't notice your worried expression, trembling hand and you jumping a great four inches of the floor."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that she's the reason why you have Parkinson's disease!"

"Of course she is."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Isn't it kinda obvious with the name?"

"No!"

"Wow, you're dense."

"Shut it!" She seethed out. "So you expect me to help you with this?"

"Yes. She is driving me, and probably everyone else, crazy."

"She's not the only one." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. If I help you with this disease of a person, will you please not come to me when petty problems like this come at you again?"

"Deal."

"Oh joy, oh rapture. You just got to wait a while 'cause I have to figure this out."

"Don't you mean figure her out?" Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I know what I said." She answered with a playful gleam in her brown eyes.

"Now this is the reason why you're my little Gryff best friend."

"Shouldn't you be on your way, Draco?"

"Yes, yes I should." He then left her alone in the entrance of the dungeons.

Ginny entered the somber room, quickly locating her desk right next to Kelsey, who was smirking right at her. The redhead started to fix her cauldron all the while her friend was still staring at her with a perceptive look on her face. Irritated with her actions, the youngest Weasley snapped her head up and glared at her fellow housemate.

"What is it now, Kelsey?" She said, about to give a verbal beat down at whatever her friend will say.

"So it's Draco now?" The clever one of the two stated with a devious, sly grin.

That practically calmed down and shut up Ginny Weasley for the rest of the class.


	3. Detective Work

Heyooo! Happy Birthday to meeeeeeee. My present for myself is this chapter. =)) This is chappy 3. I rather much like this chapter :P While I celebrate my long years of existance, please enjoy this new chapter. Oh, and review, too. It'll make me really happy :D By the way, one of us in CB16 will start writing NextGen stories... I wonder who will that be. :-"

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter name, event or item mentioned in the story. I own the mentioned OC :)

* * *

"What is a detective?"

Ginny and Kelsey sat in the Common Room after classes. The place was almost deserted because most of the students were enjoying the clear, windy day outside. The redheaded student explained what had happen between Draco and herself two days ago. She also explained her plan on how to get to know Pansy Parkinson more.

"A detective is a person who follows around another person to find out more information about them."

"So, what you're trying to say is that we have to lurk around the halls inconspicuously to know Pansy better?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say, Kels." She said with a smile.

"And how precisely will we do that?"

"All we got to do is follow her and take notes on what she does and says on a regular basis."

"And what if we get caught?"

An eerie silence came between them.

"Can I suggest something?" The youngest Anderson asked.

"By all means."

"Can't we just hit her on the head and feed her to the Forbidden Forrest?"

"Excellent! I like how your brain works."

"If you do think it's a good plan, why don't we do it right now?"

"Because I already explained to you my idea first, and I don't wanna change my mind about this!"

"So, you would go do a sneakier more difficult thing rather than the easier one?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sometimes I wonder why you aren't in Slytherin."

"As do I. Sorting Hat considered it, but I chose to be on team red and gold. You should've been on Slytherin, too you know."

"Really, why?"

"Because one, the plan you thought of is something that the Slytherin House will be proud of. And two, Zabini loves girls who have devious minds but looks like an angel."

"So does Draco." Both of them ended the discussion with burning faces.

The two Grffindors and two Slytherins met in the Library at a very secluded corner. They did not want to be found hanging out with each other not because they were ashamed, it's because they do not want to be questioned to why they were discussing something rather secretive with each other.

"Planning to stalk her?" Blaise asked leaning back in his chair after hearing their plan.

"Stalking is such a strong, hateful word. More like careful watching from a safe distance." Kelsey responded next to him.

"So, you're planning to carefully watch her from a distance? That sounds stupid." Draco said smirking as always.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy pureblood." Ginny stated, earning some snickers from the three of them.

"That sounds oddly familiar, Weaslette."

"I got it from the filthy pureblood."

"The reason we asked you guys to be here is that we need help make ways on how we can follow her around without being seen." The older Gryffindor cut in, trying to get the discussion back into the topic.

"Why should we give you ideas? I mean, this is your project, not ours." The platinum blonde-haired boy interjected, his mate nodding in agreement.

"Come on. We're not going to bother you guys anymore after this. And, do you want Pansy to be out of your life or not?"

"Fine. What do you need?"

"We need to know where she usually stays and with who." The redhead said, finally getting to business.

"Pansy usually stays by one of the abandoned classrooms on the third floor at Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Mondays, she spends her time in the girl's bathroom. Fridays and Sundays she hangs out by our Common Room. And on Wednesdays and Saturdays, she goes to the Lake. Everywhere she goes, she has her crony Milliscent with her. Both of them always go to these places before during lunch, free periods and after classes." Blaise explained to the two girls.

"Zabini, how do you know all of that so well?" Kelsey asked quietly, a little hurt showed in her eyes.

"She and I were partners for a Herbology project one time. She made me spend my time with her in those places while we worked. I don't pay attention to girls like her." He brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled for a quick second just for her. "Although, I do put my utmost interest into girls that I do like."

She immensely blushed at his courteous gesture before tearing her gaze from him.

"You guys make me sick with this mushy, cheesy thing. Mate, what happened to you?" Draco stated after making vomiting faces with Ginny.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure what I'm doing right now is what you do with Ginny when you two are alone." He rested his arm around his Gryffindor's chair with her leaning back failed to go unnoticed.

"Please, we do things way more interesting and fun, right Weasley?" He turned to the girl beside him and tapped her button-like nose.

"Uhh, yeah. We-we do." She managed to get out. "Since we're done here, maybe we should go to the Lake now, Kelsey!" She ended in a high-pitched voice.

The youngest Anderson was caught staring at the boy who she had blooming crush on, who staring right back at her, before shaking her head and turning towards her friend. "Oh, right."

The fiery redhead did not wait for her friend as she stood up and left the Library. Once she was out, she leaned opposite of the entrance and let out a deep sigh. She slapped herself on both cheeks when she felt her cheeks burn.

"Gin, do Blaise and I gross you out?" Kelsey said as she emerged from the room.

"To be honest, no. Even though I did those faces, it was just for entertainment. I couldn't resist doing it with Dra—Malfoy. I'm really, really happy for you, I really am. I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything."

"No, you did nothing of the sort." She hugged her tight. "It's just a matter of time before you find the clever, cunning, sly, tall, lean, blonde-haired, gray-eyed boy you've always wanted."

The youngest Weasley pulled back and laughed with her best female friend. "Real smooth, Kels."

"What? I had to break the serious tension here. Now come on, we've got some detective work to do, as you put it." With that, they linked arms as they made their way towards the Lake.

* * *

"Ginny, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm sure of it. Your boyfriend did say that they hang out near the Lake." She looked up into the biggest tree of the grounds. She swiftly climbed the tree before finding a branch large and strong enough to support both of their weight.

"Is this safe?"

"I promise you that neither of us will get hurt, now give me your hand." She bent down and hugged the branch with one arm and held out her other arm for Kelsey to grab. The latter hesitantly grasped the former's hand before being jerked up. By reflex, she grabbed on to one of the branches before hoisting herself to seat in front of her friend.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Kelsey, think about it. Will we be climbing up trees anytime soon?"

She took a moment to think about it. "Good point."

Both girls were immediately silenced when they heard footsteps coming towards their way. They looked down to see two of the most annoying girls in Hogwarts, Pansy and Milliscent. The pug-faced Slytherin sat near the trunk, leaning against the hard bark of the tree while her crony sat in front of her.

"So, how's Draco been lately?"

"He's divine!" She giggled annoyingly. "He's such a tease."

"What do you mean by that?" This time, the two Gryffindors bent closer towards the branch that they were seated on.

"He just loves to play hard to get. I mean, the scowls and glares are genius. The crude and insulting remarks are incredibly funny." She sighed dreamily as she flicked her hair from her shoulder.

"Why aren't you playing back then?"

"Please, this is more of Draco's thing, being mysterious and what not, which is why I don't want him to stop."

"What? Why?" Milliscent tilted her head to the side.

"Because if he drops the whole act, he'll be so boring and plain and bland. Therefore, he'll lose his edge. If he loses his edge, then what's the point in chasing after him?"

"So, if he, for example, starts being nice and sweet with you, you'll just ignore him?"

"That is most likely what I am going to do. I want something different when it comes to boys, and Draco gives me that different-ness that I want."

"Is that even a word?"

"Who cares? I made it, so that means it make sense."

"Alright, then."

"Oh, poo. We better get going. I still have to do that stupid Potions essay Snape gave us today." Both girls stood up and headed towards the school.

"That's it!" Ginny exclaimed as the Slytherin students were out of sight.

"What?"

"We tell Malfoy to be all googly-eyed on Pansy."

"As if he can actually pull off those eyes." Kelsey rolled her eyes at the thought.

"With a little help from you, he can do it."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, it seems that you've grown accustomed to those eyes ever since you befriended Zabini."

"Okay, okay. I'll help him. Although it will be weird because I'll be doing it in front of him, though."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's a quick learner."

"Fine. Let say that—"

Both girls screamed when a strong wind blew which made the tree shake violently. They lost balance and before they knew it, they slipped from the branch. They feared the harsh contact, the soon-to-be broken limbs and bleeding, but it never came. Instead, they both felt something or someone catch them prior to their mortal peril.

"Fancy to see you ladies drop by." A smooth voice said.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy almost smiling down at her.

"Where's Kelsey?" Draco turned around so that both of them were facing their best mates in the same position, only he was whispering something in her ear causing the girl in his arms to giggle.

"Hem, hem." The redhead perfectly impersonated Professor Umbridge. Both students put their attention at them and walked towards them.

"See, this is why I'm starting to love Slytherins." She rested her head on her hero's shoulder.

"Kels, you're way over your head."

"She had a point though." The Slytherin Prince stated. "If we didn't see Pansy and Milliscent come in and we didn't decide to check up on you girls, you two will be sprawled on the ground practically motionless."

The happier of the two girls leaned up and placed a chaste kiss her savior's cheek. "Thank you, Zabini."

"It's Blaise, actually."

"Okay, Blaise." She whispered with a small grin on her face.

"Come on, I'll take you to the kitchens for some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful." Blaise then left for the kitchens while carrying his Gryffindor, leaving the duo by themselves once more.

"Huh, never knew Blaise had it in him." Draco concluded.

"I never knew you had it in you to do a very chivalrous act, Mafoy."

"I can't let him show me up, so why not?"

"Now I know why Pansy adores you so much."

"Really? What did you guys get?" He asked clearly missing the sarcasm in her voice.

"I'll explain soon. Right now, all I want is some hot chocolate too." She grinned cheekily.

"Who am I to deny a damsel in distress in my arms?" He headed back to the school as well at a slow pace.

Ginny, who was starting to get nervous at his closeness, tried to break the tension. "By the way, thanks, Malfoy."

"'Thanks'? I save your life and all I get is 'thanks'?" He playfully annoyed her.

Mustering up her Gryffindor courage, she hastily brushed her lips against his pale cheek. "Thank you, Draco."

He looked down at her, only to see her determinedly staring at her school robes with a face that matched her hair. The Slytherin just smiled at her being all flustered because of him as he continued to walk into the school.


End file.
